Drowning
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: At the climax of Free Willy 2, Jesse nearly drowned. What were his thoughts as he slowly swam into death's arms?


**_A/N: _**_I loved all three of the Free Willy series. To all of you other fans as well. Long live, Willy! I hope you like this fan fiction, my readers._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Drowning:_**

Breathing heavily, I tried with all my might to reach for the hand of the rescuer who was leaning as far as he could to catch my hand. Our fingers were just an inch away. If I could just propel myself upwards just a little more.

'Jesse, come on!' cried Elvis, my little brother.

_I'm trying, kid._

But the fingers weren't getting any nearer. My energy was draining. My hand wasn't able to reach even the railing. The man was leaning down as much as he could. Gathering up all my energy, I pushed myself upwards to grab the black-gloved hand and as I did ….

The hoop slipped off my body and I was plummeting down into the ocean.

I screamed, watching the horrified faces of Nadine and Elvis. They had also let out screams of dismay but I wasn't able to see them any longer. For salt water consumed me. I sank down maybe ten feet before I kicked with my legs to get to the surface. And my legs helped me. My head broke the water and I tried to get in oxygen to my lungs but I kept sinking in and out. My breathing was becoming ragged.

I could see the blurred image of the helicopter up ahead of me. But there was no sign of the belt being lowered again. I couldn't blame them. Fire was all around us. We were in death's territory. And more oil was surrounding me too. I didn't stop trying to save myself.

Repeatedly, I kicked my legs to stay in the surface … but I wasn't able to.

My energy had been drained. The helicopter had left too.

Reality sunk in.

I was going to die.

Here in this ocean.

So I stopped fighting. I let myself be drowned.

My hands stopped flailing and my legs stopped kicking. Slowly I went back in the water, this time sure that I wasn't going to look at the sky ever again. It was all over. My very life was over. The sea was going to have my body.

Images of Annie and Glenn crossed my mind. I hope they don't worry about me too long. Elvis would be with them any minute and they would always have a son. And Nadine … and Randolph. Randolph. I was going to miss him. Him, who had been like a father to me too.

Nadine … she and I had a wonderful relationship, which lasted only for a few days.

I hope she forgets about me and moves on. She is a good girl. She deserves a wonderful life.

And there was one more being that filled my mind.

A beautiful orca.

Willy, my best friend.

He was saved. I did everything I could to reunite him with his family and with God's grace, I succeeded. I knew at this very moment, he was with his mother, Luna and Little Spot.

Memories consumed me. The bond that begun in that little tank, me training him, me freeing him. I would never forget the feel of him either. Smooth and silky skin. Beautifully shaped body with black and white colouration. There could never be another orca like him.

Or another best friend to me.

No matter what, absolutely nothing can replace him as my best friend. No human could.

So I was happy and content right now. Because I was dying knowing Willy was safe and would have a wonderful life. Maybe soon, he would find a mate and have babies of his own.

_Bless you, Willy. And I love you, a lot. Be safe, my orca, be safe._

I slowly closed my eyes, offering myself to death's arms –

A familiar cry made my eyes to snap open.

I would recognise it from anywhere.

The cry came again. It was saturated with agony and fear.

Turning my head around, I could make out the image of something black and white swimming hurriedly towards me.

Death vanished, replaced by an angel that was instead going to save my life. So I climbed on top of the black and white angel, grabbing onto its collapsed dorsal fin. My fingers caressed the familiar smooth skin as the angel swam with powerful thrusts, quickly breaking the surface and making me gulp in lungfuls of oxygen. I pulled myself up, using the fin as leverage and finally seating myself, leaning on the dorsal fin.

Only one soul in this ocean would never ever let me go. One soul would never forget me. One soul will always stick with me.

And I was sitting on top of that soul, which was my best friend in the whole universe.

Willy had saved my life.

With Willy in my life, I had absolutely nothing to worry about.

_I love you, Willy._

**_Everyone who watched Free Willy will definitely love this orca. And I'm sure you do too, my readers. Review and tell me if my assumption is correct!_**


End file.
